


Openings | Attack on Titan Oneshots/Headcanons

by minluu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, This may or may not be horrible, please excuse my horrible writing, updates may be slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minluu/pseuds/minluu
Summary: This book will be a oneshot and headcanon book for any character in AOT. I try my best to update daily. Yes, I know that the title is awful. Please note that I do have some rules. Please enjoy.
Relationships: Any - Relationship, Armin Arlert/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë & Reader, Levi/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! I’m minluu, author of this oneshot book. I try to make the reader inserts to have no gender unless requested. Please follow my rules.

1\. I do not write any sexual abuse or physical abuse scenes at all.

2\. NSFW for minors is never written. If you came here to suggest that I write NSFW for any character that looks or acts like a child, please leave.

3\. When I write headcanons, I try my best to be as vague as possible to suit everyone. I know that not everyone may be pleased but I will try my best to make sure that it is about the reader, not about an OC.

4\. Requests are welcome! Please take into consideration that I may not be comfortable with creating a oneshot or headcanon with the requested character or that I may be busy.

5\. Any suggestive themes will have a warning beforehand.

6\. Comments are always welcome.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.


	2. Chess | Armin Arlert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: None
> 
> Reader is male.  
> —————————————  
> Learning chess with Armin wasn’t all that bad!

“What can the queen do again?”

Armin sighed and pointed at the queen while you watched him closely.

He said, “The queen can go in any direction without a limit. She’s like a mixture of the rook and bishop.”

Nodding in response, you took the queen and looked at the piece. You had asked Armin to teach you what each piece did in chess so that you can finally beat Hange in chess. While lost in your thoughts of how you were going to brag to Hange that you knew more than them, Armin had started to poke you in your shoulder.

“Are you listening?” he asked.

Snapping out of your fantasies, you respond with a quick yes. Armin looked skeptical before continuing with his explanation.

“The king can go in any direction, but with only one space.”

You nod as he began to explain what the placement of each piece goes.

“The pawns are at the front while the rooks are at the corners under the pawns. The knights go next to the rooks. The bishops are next to the knights. The queen will be on the opposite side of the enemy queen. The queen always gets her own color. The white queen is on the white square and the black queen is on the black square. The kings are placed on the middle of the board with opposite colored squares.”

He paused to take a breath. You looked at him with shock for how much he knew about chess.

“Where did you learn this?” you asked as he began to place the pieces to show you how it worked.

He looked at you and replied, “I learned it from my dad.”

His facial expression changed. He looked saddened at the mention of his father.

You tried to lighten the mood by asking him, “Do you think I can beat Hange?”

He looked at you and responded with maybe.

“Why don’t you teach me more about chess so I can beat them?” you joked.

He began to smile a bit while showing you how the pawn can move 2 spaces in the opening. You paid close attention to his words of advice. You were going to say something about the bishop when you hear Hange’s voice in another room.

“Cmon Levi, show me how to play! I need to beat [F/N] so that he’ll owe me,” Hange whined.

“Hange for the last time, I will not show you how to play so that you can gain some extra favors.” Levi retorted.

You held in a laugh while Armin looked at you. You heard him giggle a bit when you heard Hange in the other room try to bribe Levi. You couldn’t hold in your laugh anymore and began to cackle.

“Is that you, [F/N]?” Hange yelled as your cackling got louder.

Armin looked at you with shock. He couldn’t help but laugh a little bit at your reaction. You heard Levi sigh as your laughter stopped. You took deep breaths after you stopped. You heard Hange open the door of the room that they were in before hearing a large slam. The next thing you knew, you heard pounding at the door.

“Open up and face me! You can’t hide from me forever!” Hange’s yells only got louder.

Armin’s face was in shock as you got up and blocked the door with a bookshelf. You heard footsteps near the door before Hange’s yelling stopped.

“Let him be,” Levi grumbled.

The last thing you heard was Hange swearing and Levi scolding them. You gave Armin a grin before coming back to your seat. Armin shook his head and started to put away the board. You helped him get all the pieces in before closing the game.

“Sorry about Hange,” you spoke after putting the board into a nearby shelf.

He responded with, “It’s fine.”

“Can you show me how to play another game?” you asked as you pushed the bookshelf away from the door.

He nodded and said, “Sure.” You grin a bit at his response.

After pushing the bookshelf back, you open the door for him.

“Tomorrow?” you asked. He looked at you with a smile and nodded. You couldn’t felt but feel excited. He went out the door and walked away. You went the opposite way when you heard a maniacal laugh behind you. 

“Got you now!” Hange yelled before tripping you.

You fell as their laughs grew louder and even more maniacal. Needless to say, you were pissed. You walked back to your room with an angry expression while Hange laughed at you for the entire day.


	3. Lunch | Eren Yeager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: None
> 
> Reader uses they/them pronouns.  
> —————————————-  
> You and Eren, in charge with making lunch for Levi Squad. What could go wrong?

“The rice is undercooked.”

You added more water as Eren worked on the vegetables. Eren was very focused on chopping the vegetables equally while you grabbed a pot and poured water into it. You could feel the stares of your fellow soldiers. 

“What’s [F/N] doing?” Sasha asked.

“Looks like they’re panicking,” Connie responded.

”Eren, be careful!” Armin yelled.

You focused on the pot in your hands as you put it above the fire. You felt sweat on your brow as you tied the ropes holding the pot up. You grabbed a flat rock and cleaned it at the nearby river. The rock was still wet when you used your swords to chop up some game that Sasha had hunted earlier.

While you were doing all of that, Eren had finished chopping up the carrots and radishes. He had started cutting into the onions.

Levi yelled out, “Clean your damn blades before chopping up food,” he looked at Eren, “Watch your hands! I don’t need titan blood in my food.”

His words made you go even faster to avoid his scolding. With every cut, you could feel yourself getting hungrier. Eren had smothered out the fire when you turned to see the pot of rice. 

“[F/N], I saw that the water was gone.” Eren spoke. 

You replied, “Okay, just make sure that the rice isn’t overcooked.”

He nodded back at you. Eren put aside the onions and started to peel off the potatoes. You were almost finished with the meat in your hands when Eren yelled out your name.

You took a look at him and asked, “What is it?”

He pointed at the rice and said, “It’s not overcooked.”

”Alright.” you reply.

You held the slimy meat in your hands and walked over to the pot. Dropping the meat in the now boiling water, you go to the river once again. You put your hands in the water quickly and drying them off with your shirt. You walked over to Eren.

“What’s [F/N] going to do?” Mikasa whispered.

”They’re probably going to to help Eren,” Jean replied.

You took one of the unpeeled potatoes and began chopping away. 

“I never thought once in my life that I would be using my blades to make food,” you mused as Eren put aside the potatoes that you chopped up.

“Am I your entertainment?” Eren spoke.

Levi yelled back, “I don’t know, is there another titan and scout making my lunch?”

Eren didn’t say a word after that. You grabbed the previously cut onions and radishes and threw them in the pot. He followed after you while holding potatoes and carrots. You heard the soft thuds of each vegetable. Eren put on the lid after he was done.

You let out a sigh of relief while Eren wiped his brow. 

“Now that we’re done, how about you guys take over?” Eren pointed at Mikasa and Sasha.

Mikasa got up to check on the rice while Sasha groaned. She slowly made her way to the pot while you ran over to take her seat. You wiped your forehead. Eren came over to sit down next to you.

”We make a great team, huh?” he muttered as you watched Mikasa taste the rice.

Your stomach rumbled at the sight of Sasha opening the lid and tasting the stew. Armin tried to give Sasha some advice. Mikasa was preparing bowls for all of you. Jean and Connie were fighting once again while Levi looked at the pot.

You finally heard the crackling of the fire come to a stop. The lid was slightly off as Sasha grabbed a bowl and spoon. She put some of the rice in the bowl before she made her way to the pot. Taking off the lid and pouring some of the stew in the bowl, Sasha blew on the stew before taking a small bite.

”This is really good!” she yelled out as the rest of you rushed to get a bowl.

You were in front of Eren as you grabbed your portion. You ran back to your spot as you couldn’t hold in your hunger any longer. Blowing on the spoon, you put in your mouth. Sure, it wasn’t the best of stews, but it was good enough for you.

You couldn’t get enough. You almost didn’t notice Eren coming closer to you. He sat beside you and began to eat. Both of you ate in silence until Eren spoke up.

”Can we make this stew when we get back?”

You paused your eating as Eren turned to look at you. He seemed serious about it. 

“Together?” you asked.

He waited a bit before responding to you.

”Yep.”

You took some of your time to think about his offer. The bowl you held in your hand was still warm.

”Sure.” you reply.

He began to grin as the rest of Levi squad started to talk about how good the stew tasted.

”It’s a deal.” He reached out his hand for you. You grabbed it and shook it.

———————————

I hope this isn’t as bad as it looks like.


	4. Headcanons | Hange Zoë

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: None
> 
> Gender is up to the reader.  
> ———————————————

• Hange would boop your nose when they feel like it.

• They would beg to you come and help them with experiments so that they have an excuse to spend time with you.

• They would use their ODM gear to grab you from behind.

• They would kiss your forehead.

• Hange only gets serious when they realize you, Erwin, or Levi are in danger.

• In a modern setting, they would wake you up early on Christmas. 

• They would pull your ear when they need your attention.

• Hange would love to see their s/o preparing breakfast for the both of them.

• They would smile when you show them something.

• They would like to play board games with you.

• Hange would love to have a parrot. One day, they come back with a pigeon in their hands. That pigeon has since become your pet.

• They smile a lot when they’re with you.

• They know that they can’t provide you with expensive things, so they spend a lot of time with you to make up for it. 

• Strawberry cake is their favorite treat.

• Their alcohol consumption is low except on special occasions. 

• They love to see you waiting for them at the door.

• They hate getting wet.

• They would bring home titan dolls and titan hair.

• Hange gives the best hugs.

• They’re very serious at meetings but when they come home to you, they are more playful.

• They would whine about getting a paper cut.

• They let you clean their glasses.

• Hange likes surprises.

• Their ODM gear is unclean. You have to tell them to clean.

• You and Levi force Hange to take a bath.

• They love biscuits.

• They hate training self defense.

• When you two are alone, they will always listen to what you have to say. After you finish talking, they would talk about their day and you would listen to them.

• Levi buys Hange lavender soap with a loofa.

• Hange would laugh at your jokes.

• They would give everything up if it means that they can live their life in peace with titans and with you.

• They would kiss you until you both fall asleep. 

• They come to you when they need comforting. 

• They wake up from nightmares crying. You hear them and you would hold them in your arms as they try to apologize to you.

• They love titans. They would show off every piece of evidence to you if you’re in the military. 

• They would hum a song when they’re experimenting.

• Hange would hug you in the most random of places.

• They would want to drink beer with you.

• Their cooking is surprisingly okay for someone who experiments a lot with different flavors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that Hange is genderfluid. I used they/them pronouns as to not offend anyone.


	5. Day of Remembrance | Erwin Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Mentions of death, manga spoilers  
> —————————  
> Mercy isn’t given to those who dare go outside the walls.

The sky was filled with gray clouds. It matched the feeling that was in the air. There were grieving families huddling together. You stood alongside your fellow soldiers as Erwin spoke about the bravery of the fallen. You knew that some of these families will blame him.

He continued with his speech, “Your children have contributed to humanity. Thanks to them, we no longer have to live in fear of the devils outside of the walls. It’s time we look to the future and remember their sacrifice.”

You cringe a bit at the last sentence. The remaining soldiers of the Survey Corps were on the stage. You shudder at the thought of you being eaten alive. The uniform you were wearing was washed and ironed by some of the Garrison. It smelled like mint and it felt crisp.

“All of the sake of humanity,” you mutter to yourself as Hange looked at you.  
“It’s better than being stuck in the walls,” they respond.

You didn’t expect Hange to reply to you. Levi looked at you both. You could feel him stare at you.

“Aren’t we going to get medals from the Queen after this?” you asked.  
“I guess so.” Hange replies.  
“It doesn’t feel right. Why do most of us have to die before we get recognized?” you whisper.

Hange didn’t respond. You clench your fists while looking at the crowd. Calming yourself down was harder than it seems like. Before you could lash out at anyone, Levi put his hand on your shoulder. You looked at him while he gave you a nod. You knew that he went through the exact same feelings as you did.

“I can’t lash out now,” you thought.

The crowd only got bigger as Erwin began to speak about how their sacrifices created a brighter future for the rest of humanity. You could only look at him with disgust.

“Let us begin anew!”

When he was done speaking, you did your salute as practiced days before. He did his salute while the crowd cheered. He walked off the stage followed by Levi. After Hange walked off, you start to make your way towards the stairs.

You knew that there wasn’t a point of making a scene. When you got off, there was a small line. You stood still at the sight of a MP harassing a woman walking down the street. Hange was looking at the scene as well. 

“What’s the matter?” you yell out.

The MP turns to look at you before responding, “It’s nothing! Go and fight for-“ 

He was cut off by Levi throwing a rock at him. You weren’t expecting Levi to join in. The MP could only look in shock while the woman ran off. You felt a hand on your arm, pulling you back into the line. You saw some of your subordinates walk towards you. Once the last of them got off the stage, you all begin to walk towards the palace. 

“God save the Queen,” you mutter under your breath.

You could see some children playing jumprope while what you assumed to be their parents watching. You smiled at the sight. 

“Focus, Lieutenant.” Erwin spoke.

You snapped out of it and looked at Levi’s head. Your smile faded as the palace came into your sight. While you were walking, you began to think of what your squad would’ve done if they were here with you. Perhaps they would’ve joked about Erwin’s eyebrows, or they would’ve looked at everything with wonder. Or they would’ve held their families close while smiling and laughing.

Too bad they weren’t here.

The what ifs only grew. You simply kept walking in silence. When you came to a stop, it was near the palace gates. You were extremely confused. It looked like Erwin was making a small detour. 

“Go on. Explore for a little while before we go to the palace. Lieutenant [F/N], please follow me,” he made a motion towards you.

You looked behind you. Levi was being pulled by Hange while the rest of them begin to have conversations. You could feel a bitter taste rising in your mouth. When you got close to him, he started to walk. Both of you walked down the streets in silence.

”[F/N], how are you today?” he asked. “Perfectly fine! How about you?” you were annoyed at his question.  
“I know that you’re not fine, can we talk about it-“ he was cut off by your response.  
“Do you really expect me to be all happy with your presence after you killed off my squad along with the other soldiers?” you ranted.

He didn’t answer you. You got even more angrier.

“Do you realize I had to come home to their families with their bodies? I swore to protect them with my life, and I couldn’t even do that. I’ve hated myself for letting them die in front of me. Did you even love me or did you think of me as a pawn?” you added on.

Tensions were rising between you two. You could feel your heart race after you confronted him. He didn’t respond, instead he began to walk back. The bitter taste in your mouth went down. The weight on your shoulders lifted. You began to cry a little. Confronting him was the thing you needed. You started to run back to the corner of the streets. When you came back, there were people talking with one another. You walked over to Hange and Levi.

Levi was the first one to notice a change. You talked more and started to laugh for the first time in weeks. It felt great to be relieved of the pressure. You took one final look at Erwin before you all go back into the line. The sky cleared up a bit as you walked into the palace. 

This moment of peace didn’t last very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on an AU in which Erwin survived the retaking of Shiganshina.


	6. Moonlight | Sasha Braus/Blouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt as if time stopped for you two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader is female. Major season 3 and season 4 spoilers. The formatting is awful, I know.  
> .

The grass was soft underneath your hands as you stared at the moon. The sky was clear with the moonlight illuminating the area around you. It was a sight to behold to say the least. You felt a tap on your shoulder as you continued to look ahead. You turned your head to see your girlfriend staring at you.

"Y/N, what do you think?" Sasha whispered.

"It's beautiful. How'd you find this place?" you asked.

She looked away before responding, "On a run for Hange."

"Oh." you reply. Sasha moved closer to you as you stared at the moon.

She placed her hand on top of yours. You flinched a little before relaxing your hand. Looking around, you saw the trees sway with the wind. The ground was a bit wet from the rain. You could tell that Sasha had prepared for your arrival by setting a blanket. It was quiet enough to hear your breathing and the rustling of the leaves. It was better than being in the capital all day. You took some deep breaths and looked at her. She was looking straight ahead. Her uniform had some stains. The medal that Historia gave her was still on her neck, moving with each breath. She looked happy to be with you. The reality was that war was on the horizon. You knew that Sasha would soon have to leave you once again.

"I wonder what she'll see," you thought.

You heard her mutter something before she began to laugh. You stare at her while she continued to cackle. She was trying to hide her laughter with her hands. When she stopped, she was out of breath. She was lying on the ground. Her attempts to get up all failed horribly as she fell down several times. She looked embarrassed. She gave you a sheepish smile before sighing.

"Can you help me up? I can't do it myself," she asked.

She held out her hand for you. You grabbed it and started to tug on it. You saw her squirm a bit. She groaned when you pulled even harder. You smiled at the sight of her trying to pull you down with her. It was like playing tug of war.

"Not too hard!" she whined.

The lantern beside her started to tip over. You let go of her arm. She fell down and hit her head. You grabbed the lantern before it could fall over. You turned to look at her. She looked annoyed at your actions. She rubbed her head before getting up. The lantern was still in your hands. You laughed a bit at the sight of Sasha struggling to get back up. You held her hand as she scrambled to get back up. When she got up, you let go of her hand.

"At least give me a warning," she grumbled.

You placed down the lantern on the other side of the blanket. You sat down on the blanket. Sasha walked over and sat down beside you.

"I love you, I'm sorry. I don't even want to be a part of the attack," she whispered.

You could tell that she wasn't joking. Her tone was filled with guilt. You don't know if the guilt came from leaving you, or going to fight in a war. Both of you didn't want to leave the other, but there wasn't a choice in the matter. You've thought about it several times, but you couldn't find a solution. 

You took a deep breath and replied, "It's fine. Just come back safe."

She placed her arm on your shoulder. She smiled a bit when you said those words. It gave you some comfort that she felt at peace with you. You turned your attention to the sky. The sky was no longer a jet black, it was a dark blue with small dots of white.

"Can we do this again?" you questioned.

Sasha nodded her head and mumbled, "When I get back, okay?"

"Alright, just don't get sidetracked again." you agreed. 


End file.
